


A New Beginning

by Ghosts_and_Skulls68



Series: The Adventures of Red & Jesse [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bandits & Outlaws, Bisexual Abraham (Walking Dead), Bisexual Negan (Walking Dead), Bisexuality, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Trauma, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, M/M relationships, Memories, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Romance, Slow Burn, Suspense, Ultraviolence, Undead, Unlikely heroes, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosts_and_Skulls68/pseuds/Ghosts_and_Skulls68
Summary: Red’s story. After being separated from his group near Georgia, Red has been traveling on his own and arrives outside of the Sanctuary.





	1. Gimme Shelter

 

Red: (I don't know how long it's been since I lost him...Abraham. I miss him terribly...and Eugene. But they're long gone now...and me, well I've been wandering around for God knows how long. Just as I thought I was going to pass out from exhaustion, I saw it. It looked like a factory in the distance, and the pillars were smoking. Finally! My chance to find a community to rest...train...until I was ready to go and find Abraham again. I walked until I saw a maze filled with Walkers. After narrowly avoiding getting my face bitten off, I arrived at a gate outside the facility.)

_-Red bangs on the gate for a moment before a man talks to the gate.-_

Savior: Who the hell are you?!

Red: (Breathes heavily) Please...I've been walking for so long...I need help...

Savior: Why should we help you?

Red: I will do whatever it takes...I can hunt...I'll work...whatever you need. I just need help.

_-The man eyes Red and sees his bloodied knives.-_

Savior: Wait here. I'll go get Negan.

_-The man walks away. After a while, he returns with a man wearing a black leather jacket, carrying a barb-wire wrapped baseball bat. He whistles a tune and bangs the bat against the fence.-_

Negan: Well...who the fuck are you?

Red: Sir...I've travelled a long way...I'm willing to work or whatever it takes to get shelter.

Negan: Willing to work you say? Well that sounds good and all...but that kinda comment won't be taken lightly. I'm gonna let you in and we'll get you taken care of.

Red: I understand sir.

_-Negan smiles widely then turns to the gatekeeper.-_

Negan: Open the gate. Let our new recruit in.

_-The gates open and Red walks in.-_

Red: Thank you sir...

Negan: What's your name kid?

Red: I'm Red.

Negan: Red eh? I'm Negan. Follow me.

_-The two walk on together and Red looks around, seeing the hustle of the other Saviors. Negan sees him looking around.-_

Negan: You like it? We stay pretty busy here.

Red: Always on their feet? I like that. Never a dull moment.

_-Negan chuckles and turns to him.-_

Negan: I'm burstin' with happiness with how fuckin' eager you are...

_-He looms in closer to Red, emitting a strange intensity with his next words.-_

Negan: But first...I wanna see if you've got the balls to be one of us.

Red: With all due respect sir...I made it this far on my own-

Negan: But how did you do it? That's what I wanna find out.

_-The man smiles widely and turns around, once again leading the way. They head down a dark corridor and arrive at what looks like a medical room. Negan turns to Red.-_

Negan: But first...I see that you're beat pretty fuckin' bad. Get patched. Then come find me. (Grins) You got it?

Red: Ummm...y-yes sir...but what do I have to...?

Negan: Easy! I got it taken care of. (Winks)

_-Negan turns and walks away. Red sits on the exam table for a long while until a man in a doctors robe enters.-_

Dr. Carson: Well! You must be the new recruit. Negan told me you'd be waiting.

_-He enters.-_

Carson: Well then...let's have a look at those lacerations.

_-He examines Red's back, arms, and chest. He bandages some of the wounds and seals the cut on his eyebrow.-_

Carson: My god...I've never seen someone with so much damage...you've seen a lot of action haven't you?

Red: Yes sir...I've been wandering around for...god I don't even know how long...

Carson: (looks at Red surprised) Alone?

Red: Recently yes. I had a group but I got separated from them...then I met another and we traveled together for a while but then same story...separated.

_-Carson nods and finishes bandaging Red as Negan returns.-_

Negan: Well holy shit! You have been through some serious shit haven't you?!

Red: (chuckles) Yes sir...it's been a journey.

Negan: (smiles) Well I was coming to check on you because you'd been gone a while but now I see why!

_-Carson finishes and stands up.-_

Carson: Well Mr. Red...you're all good to go. Now take care of yourself.

Red: Thank you Doctor. I appreciate it.

_-Red stands up and dresses. Negan grins as Red puts his shirt on. He turns and sees Negan staring.-_

Red: What? You checkin' me out or what?

Negan: (laughs) Maybe I was...maybe I wasn't...that's not important. What is important...(pats red in the back and walks with him under his arm) Is what you've got...your survival skills...how you fight. C'mon. It's right this way...

Red: (I didn't know this man...I didn't know what I was getting into...but something inside of me wanted to see what life with these "Saviors" would hold in store for me...time to rest, time to restock until I would be able to continue my search for Abe.)

_-They walk outside as Negan lightly pushes Red ahead of him.-_

Red: What's this place?

(End)


	2. Initiation, Part 1 (Memories of Nobody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red reflects on some of his past adventures while Negan takes him to an area of Sanctuary for his initiation trial.

Abe: (faintly) Hey...wake up...Red...

_-Shows Red asleep in the man's lap. Abraham shakes him awake.-_

Abraham: Hey...wake up. It's almost dawn.

_-Red sits up, rubs his eyes, and stretches.-_

Red: Ohhh....fuck. Time to leave already? (Lays on the man's shoulders) I was just gettin' comfortable.

_-Abraham chuckles and wraps an arm around Red.-_

Abraham: I've got a drool spot on my leg that agrees with ya. (Chuckles) But Rosita'll be up soon.

Red: Yeah I know...(Gets up) Guess I better get back to my tent.

_-As he stands and walks to his tent, Abe grabs his wrist.-_

Abraham: Hold on there, boy. You didn't say goodnight yet...

_-He pulls Red closer as they slowly move in toward each other's faces and share a passionate kiss. They pull away and Abraham growls lightly.-_

Abraham: Sweet dreams kid. (Winks)

Red: Easy big boy...you're gonna make me not care and stay longer. (Turns and walks to his tent) I'll be up in a few hours.

_-Abe smiles and sits back on his truck. Red zips up the tent and returns to his sleeping bag where Eugene is laying, still sound asleep. Red takes his boots off and lays next to him. He closes his eyes and everything goes black. Resumes with him walking with Negan down the dark corridor. Negan looks at Red.-_

Negan: You okay kid?

Red: Oh...yes sir. I'm sorry I'm just...

Negan: Thinkin' bout somebody?

_-Red looks down at the ground.-_

Negan: Who was it?

Red: Close friend.

Negan: (raises an eyebrow) Is that right?

Red: He was a great leader...and person. I sacrificed myself so they could push on.

Negan: Shit...thats rough kid. I'm sorry.

Red: That's how this world is...nothing is guaranteed...not even the next five minutes.

- _Negan once again eyes Red as they continues walking. Soon, they arrive at a crude warehouse area. Red looks at the building and looks at a fenced area infested with Walkers.-_

Negan: Welcome to our...heh...training facility. We take the new recruits here and they can show us what they've got...or die trying.

_-Red gulps and takes a deep breath. Negan grins evilly and opens the door. The duo enter the dark building. As they walk down the hall Red notices that the lighting is growing darker. Negan chuckles.-_

Negan: The first part...we do simple adjustments.

_-He looks down at Red's belt.-_

Negan: Take those knives and get em cleaned, sharpened, whatever you need...then we can start.

Red: Yes sir.

_-Negan turns and leaves, whistling his usual tune. Red sets his bloodied throwing knives on the table and begins to clean them.-_

Red: Wow...I forgot how shiny they can be heh...

_-He cleans and sharpens as his memory once again begins to wander. Abraham walks behind him.-_

Abe: What're you doing up still?

Red: (turns and smiles then resumes cleaning his knives) I couldn't sleep so I'm cleaning my arsenal.

_-The burly man sits next to him. Red smiles again.-_

Abe: What's the smirk for, boy?

Red: Nothing. I just like it when you're here. (Chuckles)

Abe: Oh really now? Where's ol' Eugene at?

Red: He's with Rosita. They went down to check the nets that way we can eat tonight.

Abe: They'll be gone a while then...

_-After a moment, they hear something coming toward them.-_

Abe: What the shit?

Red: Something's coming...

_-The two quickly and quietly leap to their feet. They see a few Walkers moving around toward their camp. Abe grins.-_

Abe: It's a bitch you cleaned your knives already...(grabs a few)...because I'm about to show you some tricks, kid. C'mon.

_-They stand and walk toward the walkers. Red's memory fades back to the present as he hears the door open. Red sits up as Negan returns.-_

Negan: You ready to get dirty, boy?

Red: Yes sir.

_-Negan smiles. Red stands up and outs his knives back on his belt. They walk further down the dark hallway. Red turns to Negan.-_

Red: What is this place?

Negan: Some spots here I've used for just this kind of reason.

_-Red looks at him perplexed. Negan grins.-_

Negan: I told you already...I wanna see what you've got. What skills you got to have survived this long on your own...

 _-They walk to an outer area. Negan stands behind Red as they enter a fenced area. Red looks around_.-

Red: (It's like some kind of arena...)

Negan: Alright guy...Let's see how far you get!

- _Negan opens the gate and shoves Red inside. As he leaves, several walkers emerge.-_

Red: Holy shit!

_-He begins to run toward them, avoiding their grasps and attempts to bite him. He takes a knife and stabs two in the head.-_

Negan: Ha ha! That's it boy! C'MON!

_-Red quickly avoids other Walkers and stabs another. He retrieves his knives and looks at three more Walkers.-_

Red: (These guys are maniacs...I've got to be fast on my feet!)

_-He continues to put down the Walkers In his mind he hears familiar words.-_

Abe: Hand me one of those.

_-Abe takes one of Red's knives.-_

Abe: Watch me.

- _He readies his aim and throws a knife. It easily cuts through one of the Walkers, then the edge of the hilt ricochets off a nearby tree and cuts through two more.-_

Red: Wow.

Abe: Now you try.

_-Red takes another knife and throws it. It kills a Walker but gets stuck in the tree limb.-_

Red: Damn.

Abe: (chuckles) Try again...this time try harder.

_-Red sighs. He grabs another and throws it, this time, nailing the technique. Abe slaps his back hard.-_

Abe: Attaboy! See? You can do it.

_-Red smiles as he comes to. He repeats the technique Abraham taught him over and over. Negan stands by the gate, smiling widely as he watches the onslaught. Other men join him, unbeknownst to Red.-_

Red: (If I have to fight to survive...I'll do that and I know I'll see you again...Until then...) BRING IT ON YOU DEAD FUCKS!!

(End)


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day is over and Negan takes Red to his new quarters. There he does more reflecting. (This is a Short Chapter I apologize)

 

_-Red calmly and strategically kills all the Walkers in the shed. As he puts down the last one, he collects his knives as Negan emerges from behind him, clapping.-_

Negan: Wow! You are a BADASS with those little knives! How'd you learn to do some of those tricks?

Red: My friend I told you about... He showed me how to do a lot of stuff.

Negan: Well he taught you well! (Looks to the other Saviors who had gathered to watch) BOYS! Say hello to our new friend Mr. Red!

_-The Saviors cheer and applaud. Negan and Red exit the shed as the men shake Red's hand and pat him on the back. They all leave except for one Savior. Negan turns and sees him.-_

Negan: What’s the matter, Dwighty boy? Come say hello.

_-Dwight walks over and reluctantly shakes Red’s hand.-_

Dwight: (quietly) Good job.

Red: Thanks.

Dwight: You wanna be one of us do ya? Good luck. It’s gonna take more than some fancy knife tricks to help you here kid.

_-He walks away as Red watches him enter the building.-_

Red: (What’s that supposed to mean?)

_-Negan puts a hand on his shoulder.-_

Negan: Come with me...I'll take ya to your new room.

- _Red nods and walks with him. Negan and Red walk to a secluded area on the upper level. Negan opens the door to a furnished room. Red looks around.-_

Red: Wow...

Negan: Take a look. Get comfortable. You’re one of us now.

Red: Shouldn't I be with the others? Considering I'm new here and all?

Negan: When someone gives you a gift, you don’t ask why they do it...besides, I like your style.

_-Negan walks inside and sets his bat in one of the chairs, takes his leather jacket off then goes to sit on the bed.-_

Negan: C'mere. Sit down.

_-Red nervously sits next to the man. He smiles slightly, feeling his warmth.-_

Red: (What's goin' on? He seems like a completely different man from earlier....)

Negan: I think you'll like it here...(slowly puts his hand on Red's thigh)

Red: (looks him in the eyes) I...I will...but...

Negan: Calm down...(stands up) Heh...I guess I should get back to my room. Bet you're pretty tired.

- _Negan grabs his bat and his jacket. He turns to Red.-_

Negan: Get some sleep. Take it easy. I'll be back in the morning.

Red: Yes sir.

_-Negan smiles and winks then leaves. Red closes the door behind him and leans against it.-_

Red: (sighs) Well here we are...(turns and examines the room again) A new beginning...

- _He walks and looks at the small kitchenette. He opens the fridge and grabs an apple and lays on the bed.-_

Red: God I'd kill for some pickles...

_-He bites and thinks about his earlier encounters.-_

Red: (These guys seem tough...and Negan...he's hot I'm not gonna lie...I almost didn't want him to leave...Ah! Pull yourself together boy! It's not right...and I still love Abe.)

_-He stands up and paces around the room. After eating the apple, he lays on the bed and sighs.-_

Red: I wonder where you guys are right now...are y’all safe? (Sighs) If only there was a way to at least let you know I’m still alive...

_-He closes his eyes and lays down for a moment. Someone shoves him awake.-_

Abraham: Hey! The hell are you doin’? Sleepin’ on the job?

Red: (shakes head) Shut up, Sergeant Sideburns. I was just resting my eyes for a minute.

Abraham: Can’t let your guard down for two seconds. Remember that, boy. Nothin’ is guaranteed, not even the next five minutes.

Red: (nods) You’re right. Sorry.

Abraham: Don’t be sorry. Just be mindful. If you’re tired go sleep. I’ll take over for you.

Red: No. If anyone needs rest, it’s you. You’ve been on watch for the last three days, so now I want to do it.

Abraham: Bet you can’t do it with out falling asleep.

Red: If you tell me I can’t, I’ll show you I can, old man.

_-He stops and grabs Red’s face and chuckles.-_

Abraham: What’d you call me boy?!

Red: I didn’t stutter...(louder) OLD MAN.

Abraham: You’re testing me today...aren’t you?

Red: Maybe I am...

Abraham: (leans forward) Oh yeah?

Red: Yeah...

_-Red leans forward and kisses the man. He puts a hand on his chest and lightly scratches as he forces his tongue down his throat. They pull away after a minute.-_

Red: Wow...that was awesome.

- _Abraham stands up.-_

Abraham: Well I guess I’m gonna go get some sleep. Wake me up if you get tired...I mean it kid.

Red: Shut up, Sergeant Sideburns. Get in there and sleep.

Abraham: Fine. Stubborn ass kid.

Red: Stubborn ass man.

_-His memory fades to the present. Red kicks his shoes off and curls up with a pillow.-_

Red: Tomorrow's a new day. Let's see what this Negan guy has in store for me.

_-He turns over and slowly dozes off.-_

[End]


	4. Journey of a Broken Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Negan has a talk with Red and they figure out what his job will be.

_-The sun rises. Red stirs in his bed, mumbling.-_

Red: (softly) Mmmm...Is it morning already? (He sleepily sits up) Huh? Ooh...

_-He looks around the room.-_

Red: It was just a dream...That's right...I came to this Sanctuary place...

_-He sits on the edge of the bed. As he does, he hears a knock on the door.-_

Red: Hold on...

_-He stands up, puts his shirt on, and opens the door to be greeted by Negan, who is whistling his usual tune. The man walks in and grins.-_

Negan: Mornin'! Did ya sleep good?

Red: Yes sir. I feel great.

Negan: Good. Heh. Now then...how about you and me go get something to eat, then we can get started.

Red: Yes sir...I'd like that very much.

_-They walk out of the room and head up the stairs. Negan grins at Red, who sees him out of the corner of his eyes.-_

Red: What is it?

Negan: Nothin'...you just remind me of someone I know.

Red: Is that a good or bad thing?

Negan: I'd say it's pretty damn good...now then what'd ya think of wakin' up in a warm bed?

Red: It was great...after being on the run for so long.

Negan: Is that right? You starting to unwind? Maybe feel more at home?

_-He looms in closer to Red's face. Red turns away and keeps walking. Negan smiles and laughs softly.-_

Negan: Heh...Relax! I'm just fuckin' with ya! Ha ha...(pats Red on his back) So serious!

_-Red sighs. They continue walking to a large cafeteria area. Negan grabs two trays and they sit on the higher area.-_

Negan: Eat up. I need you to have all your strength.

Red: Yes sir...

_-He quietly eats. He glances back at Negan who eats also, smiling as he sees Red look up.-_

Negan: Nervous?

Red: Just a little...

Negan: Don't let me bother you boy. (Grins)  
Red: Kinda hard to do when someone's staring at you while you eat.

Negan: Point taken. Heh...I'm sorry.

Red: No need...it's just me being...I dunno. Shy I guess.

Negan: Don't be shy boy.

- _Red looks down and finishes eating. He takes his tray and sits back down. Negan finishes shortly after then joins him.-_

Negan: Now then...

_-He stands up, grabs his bat and turns to leave. After taking a few steps he stops then calls back.-_

Negan: Well? You comin'?

Red: Oh! (Stands) Y-yes sir. I'm coming.

_-Negan chuckles and they walk out into the main area. As they do the other people look up to see Negan and then kneel. He grins and addresses the people.-_

Negan: (loudly) Morning! There's a lot of work to be done today, and I need you all at your best. Go on in and eat.

_-The people cheer and yell out comments of thanks and enter the cafeteria area. Red looks and sees them as Negan walks closely behind him.-_

Negan: You see that boy? We got it good here. Now then...(turns Red toward him and looks up and down) What size are you? XL?

Red: Yes sir.

Negan: I'm sure you don't want to keep wearing the same torn, stink rags you've been in. Let's get you some new clothes.

Red: But sir...-

Negan: Don't worry. I'll take care of it.

Red: Thank you, sir.

Negan: Normally I like when people call me sir but you don't have to. It's just Negan.

Red: Y-yes s...uh...Negan.

_-He chuckles and they walk downstairs to a table with shirts and jeans. Negan taps his bat on the table and the woman working the table stands up.-_

Woman: Good morning sir! What can I do for you?

Negan: I need some clothes for our new friend here. XL. (Looks back at Red and smiles widely) Somethin' black...

Woman: Give me a moment...I've got just the thing.

Negan: Give me what you've got.

_-She nods her head and leaves. Negan whistles a tune as she is gone. Red taps his foot nervously. After a moment of awkward silence, she returns.-_

Woman: This is all I've got...Three black shirts.

Negan: That'll do. (Smiles) Now get him some pants. I'm guessing he's a 38 waist.

Woman: Yes sir. I've got a few left...

_-She turns and leaves again. She returns and sets the jeans down on the table. Negan turns to Red and motions him over.-_

Negan: C'mon. Don't be shy.

Red: Alright...(walks over and grabs his clothes) Thank you ma'am!

_-She smiles and bows her head. Negan smiles.-_

Negan: You go get you whatever you want...food, anything. Tell them I said it was okay.

Woman: Yes sir! Thank you!

_-They walk back toward Red's room. Negan opens the door.-_

Negan: Get yourself cleaned up. Then come up to my room...(points up a flight of stairs) Right up there...then we can talk some more.

_-He turns and walks out, closing the door behind him. Red sighs and smiles to himself.-_

Red: (softly) I could get used to this.

_-Elsewhere Negan walks slowly, smiling to himself.-_

Negan: (chuckles) Oh man...what're you thinking? The kid reminds me of you...

_-He shakes his head and keeps walking. Back in his room, Red walks into the shower and turns it on again.-_

Red: (Why is this guy being so nice to me? Yesterday he was acting like a hard-ass now he's actin like we're old friends. Well...I guess I can use that to my advantage...)

 _-He cleans up and changes clothes. After lacing his up his shoes, he exits the room and walks to the stairwell. He walks down the hallway to a set of doors. He knocks. After a moment, Negan opens the door_.-

Negan: Welcome...c'mon in.

_-He steps aside as Red slowly walks into the room. He looks around glancing at the nice furniture and massive bed. Negan shuts the door and walks ahead to a sitting area with a leather couch and chair. Negan sits on the couch and motions Red to the chair.-_

Negan: Come, sit down.

_-Red quietly moves and sits. Negan grins.-_

Negan: Now then...I've been thinking about what to have you do for me...you can't get something for nothing, you know.

Red: I understand...I’ll do whatever you need...cleaning, helping down in the kitchen, you name it.

Negan: No. No fuckin' way. You've got too much potential to just give you simple work. If I were in your shoes and that's what happened I'd feel insulted! Heh. Know your worth.

_-Red looks up.-_

Red: Yes sir. I'm sorry.

Negan: (chuckles) No need to be sorry. (Laughs and throws his hands up) Oh! I've got it!

Red: What?

Negan: You...will be my new helper. I'll show you where to go, what to do...yeah...that's perfect!

Red: I...I..(stammers)

Negan: Well? Spit it out! Heh...

Red: (breathes in) Thank you. I won't let you down.

Negan: Oh I know...(stands and looks out the window then glances back) But I'm gonna warn you...living with us is NOT for the weak hearted. Take today to yourself. Get rested. Because tomorrow...(grips Lucille tight and smiles ominously) I'm gonna put you through the WRINGER...

Red: W-wringer?

Negan: You didn’t really think I’d let you off with fancy knife tricks did ya? No...we have so much more left to do...to test!

Red: (This feeling...) [Clears threat, nods, and bows] Yes sir. I'll be ready.

Negan: Good. Now go on.

_-Red stands and exits the room. He leans against the wall and grabs his knives and holds them to his chest.-_

Red: Well here goes nothin'...time to see what these Savior guys are really about.

(End)


	5. Initiation, Part 2 (The Fighter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red begins his training and duties as Negan’s helper at Sanctuary. A week passes and Negan decides its time to go on an inspection run.

_-Red returns to his room. He sits and lays back on the bed, Negan's words still ringing in his head.-_

Negan: (Get nice and rested...cause tomorrow I'm gonna put you through the wringer.)

Red: The wringer, huh? Looks like he's gonna get tough on me...I’m actually kind of nervous. (Takes a deep breath and exhales)

 _-Red relaxes on the bed and closes his eyes. The hours pass. He’s awoken by the sound of heavy knocking on his door. A voice calls out._ -

Negan: (from the outside) Rise-N-Shine boy! Time to get started!

_-Red sits up and walks to the door. Negan flashes a smile at him and chuckles.-_

Negan: Ho ho! Dressed to go already? Good. Grab your blades. Let’s get started.

_-Red nods and obediently grabs his pouches. They walk out back to the warehouse where Negan puts Red through vigorous physical tests ranging from simple push-ups and sit-ups to sparring with other Saviors. The first day turned into three days. The days turned into a week. Each day Red would get up and push himself to his limits and afterwards, he would spar with several other Saviors who took a quick liking to him. Today he was standing toe to toe with Dwight, who swings at Red. Red dodges him and catches Dwight off guard with a right hook. Dwight retaliates and hits Red on the right side of his face, cutting his cheek. A little blood runs down.-_

Red: (spits) Nice one, Spearhead. Thought I felt it tickle.

Dwight: Don’t mock me with your nicknames, kid!

_-They resume fighting. Other men yell and clamor as Negan stands in the distance, watching and grinning wide. Red punches Dwight two more times before he counterattacks and punches Red two hard times in the stomach. Red falls down on one knee. The men yell loudly.-_

Dwight: What’s it take for you to (kicks Red hard) STAY DOWN...huh?!

Red: (groans) Fuck...what’re you? Size 10? 11?

_-Dwight gets ready to kick him again but Red catches his ankle and flips him on his back. He climbs on top and hits him twice in the stomach just as he did. As he does, one of the men walks in and begins to count. Dwight struggles to get up but Red pins him down.-_

Savior: 1...2...3...4...

Dwight: I can still...(strains) Fuck!

Savior: 5...6...7...8...

Red: (Please stay down this time...I’m runnin’ on fumes...)

Savior: ...9...10!! D’s out! Red wins!!

_-The men cheer loudly. Red sighs in relief and let’s go of Dwight. He tries to help him to his feet but Dwight pushes his hand away.-_

Dwight: I don’t need your help!

Red: Damn. Sore loser.

_-Dwight stands up and grabs his shirt. The men pat him on the back and talk to Red a little before Negan walks forward, tapping his bat against the fence.-_

Negan: You get better every day! I like your progress!

_-He grabs Red’s face and looks at his scrapes and bruises.-_

Negan: Got ya pretty good didn’t he? (Chuckles) C’mon. Let’s get ya down to Carson.

_-Red grabs his shirt and walks with Negan down to Dr. Carson. They walk inside and Red sits on the table.-_

Negan: You know the deal, Doc. Get him cleaned up, blah, blah, blah, send him back when he’s done.

_-Negan walks out and Carson walks to Red.-_

Dr. Carson: Well what’s the damage this time?

Red: Oh you know...the usual face lacerations, one on the right side is pretty deep but good.

Dr. Carson: How you have been in here almost everyday for a week is beyond me.

Red: Sorry, Doc. Just comes with the territory. OW!

Dr. Carson: Sorry...just so it doesn’t get infected. (Places a bandage on Red’s face) And good as...well...

Red: It’s alright. My face is gonna be purple for a while.

_-As Red stands up, Dwight walks in.-_

Dwight: Doctor, I....oh.

Red: Don’t worry, Spearhead. I was just leaving.

Dwight: (grits his teeth) What’d I say about calling me that?

Dr. Carson: Easy, D. C’mon.

_-Red slyly grins and walks out of the room. He walks upstairs to Negan’s room. He opens the door and walks to the man sitting at his couch.-_

Negan: Well that was an impressive cage-match. Did you always know how to fight like that?

Red: Kind of. My uncle ran a boxing club years ago...plus got into a lot of trouble in high-school because these guys kept fucking with me and my family.

Negan: I understand. (Grins and stands up) So...are you feeling sore? After the week I’ve put you through?

Red: I feel...rejuvenated. And loose...like I feel like a new person.

Negan: A new person eh? Heh heh...well...there’s one little thing I have to ask you as a “new person”...and I don’t want an answer right away...just something for you to roll around in your head...

Red: Y-yes sir. Ask me anything.

Negan: (his face turns into a cold stare) Who are you?

Red: I’m R-

Negan: NOT...right now...like I said...think it over a little bit.

Red: A-Alright.

Negan: Now! Let’s go...you and I are goin’ on a little field trip. You ready to learn more about us?

Red: Yes sir. I am.

Negan: Good. Meet me down at the docks in 15 minutes.

Red: Yes sir.

_-Red stands and exits the room. He walks downstairs toward the docks area. He waits by a black truck for a few minutes before Negan comes along, talking to a man no older than him. They walk to Red.-_

Negan: Lets get movin’...oh! (Looks to the man) Simon, this is Red. (Looks to Red) Red, this is Simon.

_-The two shake hands.-_

Negan: Simon’s my right-hand man. If you need anything and I’m nowhere, he’s your guy.

Red: Hello sir.

Simon: Oh Negan’s been talking up a storm about you. (Looks at the bandage on Red’s face) Says you have a knack for bare knuckle boxing.

Red: Well I don’t like to brag...(grins)

Negan: Hahaha...oh I think Mr. Red is gonna fit in just fine. Well now...(Looks to Red again) You and I are gonna follow Simon here to one of the newer outposts and do some inspections. Get it nice and ready to be occupied. Think you can handle it?

Red: You got it.

Negan: Heh...good. (Opens the truck door) Climb in.

_-Red gets inside the truck and Negan starts the engine. Simon gets in his truck and they drive off toward the outpost. Red looks out of the window, scanning the area, Negan smiles having seen him. After a while, they arrive at a crude bunker-like building. Simon exits the truck. Negan and Red follow suit.-_

Simon: We have some guys coming tomorrow with supplies. Today I was just going to clean up around here...(Looks to Red) You think you can handle helping me out?

Red: Mr. Simon, cleaning Walkers is second-nature to me.

Simon: We’re not just lookin’ for Walkers...we’re checking for EVERYTHING...Walkers, animals...squatters...anything.

Red: I understand.

_-Simon walks ahead and opens the main door, Negan and Red close behind him. Simon takes a flashlight and goes left and Negan follows. Red hears a crash.-_

Red: I’m going right...

Negan: No! Stick together...it’ll be-...

_-Negan turns around and sees Red has gone on his own.-_

Negan: Fuck.

_-He turns around and pursues Red. Meanwhile, Red makes his way down the dark hallways, slowly walking forward.-_

Red: (Damn...should’ve brought a light...)

_-He extends a hand until he feels the wall and follows it until he feels a door and turns the handle. He walks into the dark room and feels for a switch for the light. He flips it and is tackled to the ground by an unknown man who pins him down.-_

Man: Who the hell are you?!

Red: I could...(strains)...ASK...you the same!

Man: How’d you find this place?! How many of you are there?!

Red: This is a bunker...I was just inspecting it to be functional again. I’m alone.

_-As he finishes, Negan calls down the hallway.-_

Negan: (Distantly) Red! Where are you, boy?!

Man: (glares down at Red) Liar! Now I gotta kill all of you.

Red: Well so much for the element of surprise...

_-Red suddenly jerks his body side to side to make the man lose his balance. As he does, Red kicks him off and punches the man in his face a few times. The man rushes Red once more, knocking him into a metal wall. In the hallway, Negan hears the echo and calls to Simon.-_

Negan: Simon! Red’s in trouble! This way!

-Negan sprints down the hall toward the sound and Simon follows.-

Negan: (Hold on kid...I’m comin’!!)

[End]


	6. Power of the Broken Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Simon rush to help Red as he continues his fight with the intruder.

_-Negan sprints down the hall toward the sound and Simon follows. They see a light and but before they enter, the unknown man is thrown out of the room, hitting the wall. Red jumps on top of him, beaten and bloodied. Red punches the man again. Simon pulls Red off as Negan forcibly pulls the man to his feet and holds him by his shirt collar.-_

Negan: Who the FUCK are you?! How’d you find this place?!

Man: Place’s been...deserted for weeks...

Negan: Are there more of you?! Cause I WILL find them.

Man: Lost...two guys...I’m alone...

_-Negan lets go of the man’s shirt collar. He turns away and walks in the room.-_

Negan: (whistles in surprise) Whoa! There’s blood everywhere! (Turns to Red) You alright, kid?

Red: Ib fine. My node is brokeb.

Negan: What’d he say?

Simon: He says his nose is broken.

Negan: Shit. Simon, take him in your truck. Get him to Carson and get him cleaned up...again. I’m just gonna finish talking to our intruder.

_-Before Negan turns around, the man pulls out a gun.-_

Man: Motherfuckers!

Red: No!

_-Red sees him, grabs one of his throwing knives, and throws it, hitting the man in his hand.-_

Man: Fuck!

_-He drops the gun and Negan turns to him and hits him with his bat hard. The sound of the man’s cracking skull fills the hall. The man falls, dead.-_

Negan: (yelling) WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!!

_-Negan walks over and sees him dead. He takes Red’s knife and cleans it then places it in his pocket.-_

Negan: Maybe I overdid it...(Looks to Red) You are a little BADASS! Look at you! Bloody face, bloody knuckles, and that is some DAMN fine throwing skills...just tickles my balls! Haha!

Red: (panting) Thang you thir...

_-Negan pats Red on his back and walks to his truck. He takes his leather jacket off and cuts a sleeve off his white shirt. He hands it to Red.-_

Negan: Here. It’s gonna hurt but put some pressure on your nose.

_-Negan grabs the cloth and firmly grabs his nose.-_

Red: Ahhh!! Mother of fuck!

Negan: (Chuckles) Told ya! Just hold it. (Looks to Simon) Simon! Change of plans...tell Dwight and Fat Joseph to come help you clean this shit up. I’ll run Red back to Carson.

Simon: (nods) Yes sir.

_-Simon walks over to Red.-_

Simon: Next time...(hands him a radio) Call for help.

Red: Yeth thir.

_-Simon smiles and laughs softly then walks back to his truck. Red takes the radio and hooks it onto his belt. He climbs into Negan’s truck and they speed back to Sanctuary. I’m Carson’s office he puts three more bandages on Red’s nose.-_

Red: Ow!! Sorry doc...

Carson: It’s ALWAYS something new with you, Red. I just don’t get it.

Negan: Easy, Carson. He payed a great service to us today.

Carson: Yes sir. (Looks to Red) Go on.

Red: Thanks Doc. You’re the best.

_-Carson chuckles as Red walks out of the exam room. Negan walks behind him.-_

Negan: Come up to my room. I wanna talk to you.

_-Red’s heart sank. He knew he was going to get his ass chewed out for going alone without help. Still he followed Negan into a different part of his room. There was a bar and women in tight, black dresses sitting and talking amongst each other. He hadn’t seen them before. Negan walks to the bar and takes out two crystal clear glasses and bottle of what he assumed to be bourbon. Negan motions him over.-_

Negan: Well don’t be shy, kid! Come on in!

_-The women turn to him. Red takes a deep breath and walks to the bar. Negan smiles at him and pours two drinks. Red arrives and walks opposite Negan.-_

Red: What is this place?

Negan: Part of my room...mostly an area for them to come and just be girls. I don’t fuckin’ know.

_-He grins as he sees Red looking around.-_

Negan: I know. There’s nothin’ like smokin’ hot women to make ya feel relaxed after a hard day...

_-He drinks and Red follows suit. He tasted the smoky yet somewhat sweet flavor. He was right. It was bourbon all right. Negan pours them two more glasses and opens a door leading to the other room.-_

Negan: Follow me.

_-As he turns to leave, Red turns to see a black haired woman and a red haired woman staring at him and whispering. They smile big at him and he blushes a little. Red exits the room and closes the door behind him. He walks to Negan and they sit down. After a moment of silence, Negan talks to him.-_

Negan: You are some special kind of stupid, you know that?

_-Red hangs his head. He knew this was coming.-_

Red: Negan, I...-

Negan: (interrupts) You didn’t listen to me when I said to wait. You didn’t have a gun...hell you didn’t even have a fuckin’ light to guide you...(sighs) But you found an intruder and defended yourself. (Chuckles) I still can’t believe you made him bleed that much...then you saved me. Thank you.

_-Red looks up. The look in Negan’s eyes wasn’t one of anger or even frustration. It was one of gratitude.-_

Negan: You have put yourself through a lot of physical Hell this week...I said I was gonna put you through the wringer, but how do I do that when you’ve already been through it? You’re tough, Red. And smart. I like that.

Red: R-really? Ummm...Th-thank you...sir...I mean, Negan...

Negan: (Smiles) You’re not afraid to get your hands dirty...

Red: I told you...I’m willing to do anything as long as it means I have a place to sleep.

Negan: I believe it more now. (Looks at his bandages) No one is gonna fuck with you looking like that. (Chuckles) Go get some rest.

_-Red gets up and turns to leave. Before he can Negan calls out once more.-_

Negan: Oh! One more thing...

_-Red turns around as Negan looks him in his eyes.-_

Negan: Don’t forget about my little question.

_-Red nods and leaves. He walks back to his room and lays down. Hours pass. He eats and returns to his room, Negan’s question ringing in his head.-_

Negan: [Who are you?]

Red: (I wonder what he means...but...I can figure that out later...)

_-He lays back on his bed and looks at the sunset as he falls asleep.-_

[End]


	7. Familiar Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several days, Negan introduces Red to Louis and Lolita and assigns him to work with them.

_-The days fly by. Red works with Simon most of the time and when he returns he just goes to his room and he is happy but he notices he has not seen or talked to Negan as much.-_

Red: (thinking) He is the leader after all. He doesn’t always have time to check on everyone. Still I can’t help but...miss him a little.

_-The morning comes and Red gets up as usual. As he gets dressed, however, he hears a knock at the door.-_

Red: (Looks to the door) It’s open!

_-He puts on a shirt as the door opens. Negan enters whistling as normal. Red turns, relieved and surprised to see him.-_

Negan: Well hello there!

Red: Negan! What a surprise!

Negan: (Chuckles) You didn’t think I’d forgotten about ya did ya?

Red: Well...I know it’s been busy lately. Then Simon and I setting up the other outposts has been hectic also.

Negan: Well that’s why I’m here. Simon tells me you’ve been doing a good job helping him out. Y’all run into any more problems? (Smiles) Anymore people breakin’ your nose again?

Red: (rubs his nose) No. Just the dead. My nose is fine.

Negan: Good. Now! Come with me. We have so much to talk about today.

Red: But sir I was supposed to be going with Simon and Joey again. We have one more to setup.

Negan: I already talked to Simon. You’re with me today. I need ya.

Red: I see...Umm...wh-what can I do for you?

Negan: Easy! We got all day. What you can do is right now, follow me and do exactly as I say.

Red: You’ve got it.

_-Negan smirks. He steps outside as Red follows. They walk into the marketplace, bustling with people. Negan turns to Red.-_

Negan: Alright! Here lately you’ve been gettin’ things from me. Well sometimes I won’t be here and if you need something you will come here and get it. You’re number 18.

Red: 18...Yes sir.

Negan: Now this way...

_-Negan walks Red to an area by the docks where a dark haired woman and a shorter, stocky man are talking. Negan clears his throat and they turn to him.-_

Woman: Oh! Negan! What can we do for you sir?

_-Negan chuckles and looks to Red.-_

Negan: Red, this is Lolita and Louis. They are a brother and sister team of scouts and they are excellent scavengers.

_-Louis walks forward.-_

Louis: So I take it we’re supposed to show him the ropes?

Negan: That’s right.

Louis: Is this guy actually worth a damn? The last two you sent us became lunch to the dead.

Negan: I have no doubt. I’ve seen what he can do. He saved my ass from a would-be killer.

Lolita: Oh! You’re the one who gave Dwight his black eye!!

_-Negan and Louis laugh a little. Red’s face blushes slightly.-_

Red: And he’s pissed cause he wasn’t the one who broke my nose! Hahaha...

Lolita: (Looks at Negan) You can count on us sir!

Negan: Teach him well! (Looks to Red) When you’re done here come back to the room.

Red: Yes sir.

_-He smiles and walks off. Louis walks in front of Red.-_

Louis: Alright! Let’s get ya started!

Lolita: Don’t overwork him!

Red: I can do...

Louis: (cuts Red off) He can handle it! He’s almost as big as I am!

Red: Umm...guys...

Lolita: That’s not an excuse! This is why no one wants come work with us! Because you push them too hard!

Red: (louder) Guys?

Louis: Oh yeah...It’s MY fault the other dude became lunch!

Red: (Yells) GUYS!!

_-They look at him.-_

Red: Take it easy. I can handle whatever it is just show me what I have to do.

_-Lolita and Louis look at each other.-_

Lolita: Lou! Aren’t you about to go out and hit the abandoned town? Take the new guy with you and show him the routine.

Louis: Alright, Alright. Heh. You do know I’m older than you right?

Lolita: By a few years. (Smiles)

_-He laughs and looks to Red:-_

Louis: Come on! Try not to get killed.

Red: I can do that...

_-They walk to a truck and load up and leave the Sanctuary. Lolita looks at the gate and holds her hands to her chest.-_

Lolita: Be careful Lou...you big idiot...

_-Back in the truck, Red and Louis drive several miles until they reach a small, abandoned town. Louis turns off the engine and looks to Red.-_

Louis: (quietly) Follow me.

_-Red nods and they enter the town. Louis and Red split up. On their own, they kill many Walkers and scavenge scrap metal and abandoned car parts, filling three crates and loading them into the truck. After loading the last one, Louis looks around.-_

Louis: Well looks like we’re done here.

Red: (Looks to a pharmacy building) What about there?

Louis: Nah. I checked it out earlier. Been cleaned out except for some shitty toys. Let’s get back.

_-Louis gets in the truck and starts the engine. Red follows and they begin to drive back. Louis looks at Red.-_

Louis: So what’s your story? Where’d you come from before all this shit?

Red: Texas. It was just me and my brother. We went looking for our family but we lost them. We decided to head south and then I lost him near Houston...

Louis: Oh shit. Sorry to hear that.

Red: I miss him...then I met this military guy. Said he was taking some scientist to DC. I asked if I could help them and fell in with them but I lost them in Georgia. I made it here on my own then met a friend who was like me...Lost. Eventually he found his people and I went on my own way and wound up here.

_-Red looks over at Louis, who lights a cigarette. He blows the smoke and nods.-_

Louis: So the rumors are true...you are a tough bastard.

Red: (grins sheepishly) Heh...I guess so. I like it here though...(coughs) What about you?

Louis: Me?

Red: Yeah. Wh-where are you and Lolita from?

_-Louis takes another drag as they continue to drive.-_

Louis: Well, ironically, she’s from California but I’m from Texas too. (Chuckles) We have different moms...same dad. She looked me up and flew out to meet me...then everything fell apart. We walked and drove around. No one in sight or at least no one who would help us. Then we wound up here.

Red: Wow...that’s pretty cool you have each other’s back like that.

Louis: Well we had to...we were all we had.

Red: (thinking) He’s just like me...she’s like Jesse...heh. I wonder where he is.

Louis: Here we are...

_-They arrive back at the Sanctuary. This time, Louis drives through a crude maze-like area made of parking blocks guarded by several dozen walkers.-_

Red: What’s this?

Louis: Maze of death. Just in case anyone was stupid enough to try and invade us. Lost count on how many dead ones after 50.

_-Red gulps as they drive through the gate. To the side, Red sees a trio of Saviors glaring at the truck.-_

Red: What’s their problem?

Louis: They’ve been eyeing our truck ever since we started scavenging. They want our points.

Red: Points?

Louis: Negan gave you a number right? That number is your rank. Then you earn points. Those points you can use to get stuff in the market area. Those guys don’t wanna do their jobs so they’re stuck putting walkers on the fence, but they keep eyeing our truck to see what they can steal. Always watch your back.

_-Red nods and they drive back to the dock area. Lolita walks out and waves. Louis and Red exit the truck.-_

Lolita: He’s still in one piece. That’s a good sign right?

Louis: Well it’s only day one. I give him a week. Then I’ll give my opinion.

_-Red smiles and walks to the back of the truck to begin unloading the crates. Lolita walks to help him.-_

Lolita: Scrap Metal?

Louis: We can use metal to weld new things. Maybe armor some trucks. Repair some of the holes in this dump.

_-Lolita nods and takes a crate. Red also grabs the same crate. They touch hands briefly and pull away.-_

Red: Oh! I-I’m sorry!

Lolita: No! It’s my fault! Haha...

_-They look at each other for a moment before Red clears his throat.-_

Red: I...I got this.

_-He walks up the steps and Lolita looks on, smiling. She grabs the last crate and walks inside, throwing the crate down.-_

Lolita: Whew! Nice haul, Lou.

_-She punches his arm and he just laughs and pushes her away. Red looks at them and imagines Rosita and Abraham and how they used to play the same way. He smiles, walks outside, and sits on the tailgate of the truck.-_

Red: (thinking) Yeah...I could get used to this place.

[End]


	8. Move Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red seals his friendship with Louis and Lolita. Also something unexpected happens between him and Negan…

_-Lolita walks outside shortly after and calls to Red.-_

Lolita: You feeling alright?

Red: Yeah! Just came outside for a bit. Kind of reminds me of home.

_-Lolita walks downstairs toward the truck and sits next to Red.-_

Lolita: I hope you’ll stick around. Me and Lou don’t really have a lot of friends here.

Red: I’m scarce myself in the friend department. Aside from the sparring guys but Carson said not to for at least 3 weeks. (Laughs)

Lolita: Is it true?

Red: What?

Lolita: That a random stranger tried to kill Negan and you fought him off? And that all you got was a broken nose?

Red: Word travels around here fast, doesn’t it?

Lolita: Only stories. People here generally keep to themselves. Especially when there’s people who would rob you at the drop of the hat.

_-She nods her head to the trio of Saviors by the main gate.-_

Red: Yeah, Louis told me about them.

Lolita: Well I should get this counted and logged. Joey will be here to get the logs soon.

_-She gets up and so does Red.-_

Lolita: Later, boxing king. I hope you stick around with us.

_-She smiles and walks inside. Red grins and looks up to a walkway and sees Negan walk out and grin at him.-_

Red: Better get upstairs...

_-He enters another door and walks inside. Negan walks downstairs to Red.-_

Negan: Red! There ya are!

Red: Yes sir!

Negan: Come on. Let’s go have a drink.

_-Negan wraps an arm around Red’s shoulders and they walk upstairs back to Negan’s room. Once inside, Red follows Negan to the bar. He once more puts them a drink, a wide smile on his face.-_

Negan: You okay, boy?

Red: Yes sir. Just...-

Negan: You don’t really say much. I’ve noticed that about ya.

_-He smiles as he hands Red a glass of bourbon.-_

Red: I’m sorry. I just don’t want to ramble. I have a knack for doing that from time to time.

Negan: It’s just nerves. Heh. I want you to relax...I want you to know that this is your home now. (Drinks then clears his throat) Ah! C’mon.

_-They walk into the next room once again and sit on the couches. Red drinks then clears his throat after a moment.-_

Red: Sir, may I ask why I went with Lolita and Lou instead of going to help Simon?

Negan: (takes another drink) Well...You’ve been doing a great job with Simon but I wanted to see how you fare with other people...people like you who are basically “do-it-yourselfers.”

Red: I see.

Negan: Did you work well with Lou? I know he can be a bit of a hard-ass but he’s a good guy.

Red: I didn’t notice. He was cool to me.

Negan: Good. I just wanted to have a drink with you. Heh.

_-After a moment, Negan finishes his glass and sets it on the table. He looks at Red and motions him over.-_

Negan: C’mere.

_-Red slowly walks over and sits across from Negan. He slowly drinks his bourbon as Negan looks at him up and down.-_

Negan: I like ya kid. You’re doing good here. I want you to know that too.

Red: Thank you sir...

_-Negan gets up and sits next to Red and pats him on the back. Red scoots over a little and Negan puts a hand on his shoulder.-_

Negan: Where are ya goin?

Red: I was just...moving over a little...

_-Negan stares into Red’s eyes with a different look than he’d ever seen. It wasn’t like his normal, confident gaze. He wanted something. Red bites his bottom lip slightly.-_

Negan: You okay?

Red: Y-yes...wh-why do you ask?

Negan: You’re trembling...Get in here...

 _-Negan pulls Red close to him. Red lays his head against the man’s chest. Negan puts his other hand under Red’s chin and lifts his head up and they both look into each other’s eyes._ -

Red: Negan...What...

Negan: I told you...I like ya.

Red: What about the girls in the dresses?

Negan: What about ‘em? They don’t have to know.

- _Red closes his eyes as he leans forward and Negan moves to meet him. Their lips meet and they share a passionate kiss, Negan’s beard and mustache meeting with Red’s beard made him jump a little as it tickled his face. They continue, Negan’s tongue forcing it’s way down Red’s throat. They pull away after a minute and Red stands up.-_

Red: I’m sorry...I...

Negan: Hey...Don’t be sorry boy. (Smiles) I just had to get that off my chest. (Winks)

Red: Well...I must be getting back.

Negan: Already? You don’t wanna go and eat?

Red: I’ll go and take it to my room, if that’s alright sir.

Negan: Well I guess so. Alright.

_-Red smiles and walks to the door. Negan calls back to him.-_

Negan: Hey Red...I’ll see you tomorrow, right?

Red: Yes sir...

_-Negan winks at Red as he exits the room and heads straight to his room. He closes the door and lays on his bed.-_

Red: (thinking) Holy shit...what just happened? Did he just kiss me? I didn’t mean for that to happen...

_-He stands up and paces around the room a few times before sitting down in the chair. He sighs and throws his back, staring at the ceiling.-_

Red: I’d kill to hear AJJ right now...

_-Once more Red gets up and paces around, baffled and happy with what had just happened. He goes to get a tray from downstairs and quickly returns to his room. Silently he eats then lays back on his bed.-_

Red: Maybe I’ll feel better in the morning.

_-The next morning Red gets up and goes downstairs for breakfast. He looks up at Negan sitting with Simon. Negan turns and smiles at him. Red blushes as he hears someone call his name.-_

Lolita: (distantly) RED! Over here!

_-He turns and sees Lolita and Louis sitting down together, Lolita waving her arms. Red looks back to Negan who has returned to talking to Simon, then goes toward Lolita and Louis’ table. He sits.-_

Louis: What’s wrong with you? You look like you’ve got jitters.

Red: I...(No...I can’t tell them about this...) Uh..It’s nothing. Just a little sleep deprived.

Louis: Well don’t let it shake you too bad. We’ve got more metal to salvage today.

Red: Y-yes sir.

Louis: (laughs) Ha! You don’t have to call me sir. Makes me feel old. Heh. Just Lou.

Red: Oh...alright...Lou.

_-Lolita smiles and the trio finish eating. They leave the cafeteria as Negan watches them. Simon looks also.-_

Simon: Those three together...they make an interesting team.

Negan: It’s too early to say that Simon. It is only their second day of working together...But you might be right.

- _Red and the others go about their day, hauling more crates of metal and car parts. Lolita and Louis begin to bond with Red. The day turns into several. One day, Red finishes his work with Louis and goes to meet with the other Saviors he used to spar with. They look at him.-_

Savior #1: Hey! Look at who’s finally back!!

_-The men cheer as Red takes his shirt off and enters the cage. He looks around.-_

Red: So...who’s first?!

- _The men yell and cheer. As they clamor, Louis walks forward and throws his shirt off.-_

Louis: Me. I do.

_-The men exclaim in shock. Red looks at him surprised.-_

Red: Lou?!

Louis: I wanna see what you’re made of. For real.

- _One man enters the cage to act as referee as Louis and Red bandage up their hands.-_

Louis: Didn’t Carson say to take it easy?

Red: He did but what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.

Louis: Just cause we’re friends doesn’t mean I’m gonna take it easy on you.

Red: (Friends..?) I’d be pissed if you did. Heh.

_-They stand across from each other. In the background, Lolita arrives and watches them. Shortly after , Simon enters and stands next to Lolita.-_

Simon: Looks like they’re at it again.

Lolita: Big idiots. But it’s all in good fun. Thanks for sending him to us.

_-Simon nods as they turn their attention back to the cage. The referee throws down a red rag.-_

Referee Savior: BEGIN!!

_-The men yell and cheer as Red and Louis begin to box. Louis tries to punch Red who dodged him before he counterattacks. They begin to fight more viciously, each of them hitting the other several times on the face and across their torsos. Red spits out blood and spit.-_

Red: I haven’t had this much fun in a long time...

Louis: Same here. You really are a tough bastard.

_-They slowly move toward each other faking each out then both catching each other with a hook to the sides of their heads and knocking each other down. They both fall backwards, breathing hard.-_

Red: (panting) I...I’m outta juice...

Louis: Me...(pants) Too...Heh...

Referee Savior: THEY’RE BOTH DOWN! ITS A DRAW!!

_-The men yell in excitement as they help Louis and Red out of the cage. Louis gets Red in a headlock, chuckling.-_

Louis: You my friend are a tough son of a bitch! Good fight!!

_-Lolita smiles in the distance. Red laughs with Louis as they walk toward her. After getting their shirts back they sit to watch the other matches.-_

[End]


	9. Watch Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Louis have a few drinks after their fight. Afterwards, Red overhears some men doubting him and reflects on a time when Eugene doubted him.

_-Red, Lolita, and Louis exit the sparing ring as the other Saviors leave, shaking each other’s hands. Red and Louis’ faces are starting to bruise where they hit each other. Red turns to them as he begins to walk toward his room.-_

Red: This was awesome. (Grins) I’ll see y’all in the morning.

_-As he turns to leave, Louis stops him.-_

Louis: Whoa! Where are you goin’?!

Red: Back to my room.

Louis: Nah. Come hang with us for a while! I got whiskey.

Red: (raises an eyebrow) Whiskey? Well I haven’t had a drink in god knows how long...

Louis: Alright then! Let’s go!

_-The three walk back to Louis and Lolita’s quarters. Lolita opens the door and Red looks around. Red looks at the shelves. There’s a black and sliver turntable and several vinyl records. Some jazz, some punk, and some heavy metal bands. Red smiles as he too enjoyed those styles. Lolita walks to a small common area with two chairs and a small couch as Louis walks to a cabinet and grabs three glasses. Lolita sits on the first chair and looks to Red.-_

Lolita: Sit down! Don’t be shy.

_-Red sits on the couch. Lolita smiles as Louis walks to them and sets the glasses down. He then sets a bottle of Jim Bean on the table and pours them each a shot.-_

Lolita: Oh Lou! You know I hate whiskey!

Louis: Only because you can’t handle it!

Lolita: (gasps) You jerk! (Punches his arm)

_-Red and Louis laugh as they each grab their glasses and hold them up.-_

Louis: To outlaws and bandits.

Red & Lolita: Cheers!!

_-They then drink the whiskey quickly. Red coughs.-_

Red: (coughs) Captain Christ!! (Coughs) Shit’s strong!

Louis: (drinks) Ah! Been savin’ it for a while. Want another?

Red: (coughs and shrugs) Alright! Why not?

Louis: (Points at Red and looks at Lolita) I like this guy!

_-He pours them each another round of shots and they drink. They sit amongst each other laughing and drinking. Red takes another drink as Louis looks at Lolita then back to Red.-_

Louis: Alright. I have to ask...what’s with you and Negan?

 _-Red chokes and spits his drink out, then turns to Louis._ -

Red: What??

Lolita: Lou!

Louis: What?! I just asked a question! When we got here we went through a weird initiation trial. He just puts down walkers and gets buddy-buddy with him, I’m just curious.

Lolita: You know he does what he wants. Some of us he’s harder on than others. Despite the ease of his initiation, he’s done the hardest stuff.

Red: Negan is just...Negan...heh.

Lolita: (scoffs) I’ll agree with that. (Pours herself another drink) He does what he wants, when he wants and he treats people that way too.

Louis: Doesn’t really answer the question but I’ll take it. (Looks to the turntable) How bout some tunes?

_-He gets up and walks to the turntable and records. He takes a “Misfits- Walk Among Us” record and plays it. Red’s eyes perk as he recognizes the song.-_

Red: I love The Misfits.

Louis: (turns back) You do?! (Glares and lifts his head) What song is this?!

Red: “20 Eyes.” Duh.

Louis: What’s your favorite off this album?

Red: Trick question. This whole album is great but if I had to pick, I’d say “Astro Zombies.”

Louis: (grins and nods) You’re alright kid...

_-Red smiles and turns back to Lolita who shakes her head at them.-_

Lolita: Morons. The both of you!

Red: What’d I do?! (Laughs)

_-Red leans back as the door opens and a little girl walks in. She runs to Louis who was still by the turntable shelf.-_

Girl: Daddy!

Louis: Diamond! (kisses her cheek) How was your lesson?

_-Louis hugs the girl and they begin to talk as Red looks to Lolita.-_

Red: (whispers) Who’s the girl?

Lolita: Oh...that’s Diamond. She’s Lou’s daughter. While we work, one of the ladies  
here takes watches and tutors her. She’s a bright little girl.

Red: I see.

_-Louis returns and sits in his chair as Diamond walks in and looks at Red then back to Louis.-_

Diamond: Who’s this?

Lolita: Sweetie, this is Mr. Red. He’s a friend of ours from the docks.

Diamond: (stares at Red) If his name’s “Red” why is his hair black?

_-Louis and Lolita burst into laughter. Red blushes and looks at Diamond.-_

Red: Ummm...well I’m not Red at the moment because I don’t have any hair dye.

Diamond: Ohhh...so it’s fake!

Lolita: She’s got your number, Red.

Louis: (clears his throat) Diamond, come sit with me for a moment.

_-Diamond goes and sits on the chair with Louis. The three take one more drink. Afterwards, Red stands up.-_

Red: Ahem...well...I better be getting back now.

Lolita: So soon?

Red: Yeah. You guys are awesome. I’ll see y’all in the morning. I promise (grins)

Louis: (Puts Diamond down walks to Red) You son of a bitch! (Glares then laughs) Good fight my friend. I’ll see ya tomorrow!

_-They shake hands then Red hugs Lolita and Diamond. He turns back to them.-_

Red: I’ll see y’all later.

_-They wave and Red closes the door. He begins to walks back toward his room. As he walks by a room, he hears faint talking. He peers in and sees three Saviors from the sparing ring talking.-_

Savior #1: ...And he’s back boxing everyone again. It was good time! I won a few points bettin’ with Matt!

Savior #2: That’s why he can’t even keep damn points, because he’s fuckin’ bettin’ on the boxing fights! That’s why him and his little posse are still down there pinning those dead things in the field!

Savior #1: And us? We ain’t exactly living in luxury. Back to that Red kid, maybe we should ally with him. Maybe he can put in a good word for us!

Savior #3: I mean I’ve never met the guy… But I don’t understand why Negan is so obsessed with him! He’s only been here a couple weeks and he’s already living in his own room, while we’re still down in the barracks. And for what? Because some kid managed to escape death on his own with parlor tricks and can take a punch.

Savior #2: Well Matt was saying he saw him earlier, working with the scavenger siblings, Louis and Lolita.

Savior #1: Oh yeah! He fought Red in the ring today. They knocked each other out! It was cool.

_-Suddenly a voice speaks.-_

Man: The two morons sparred each other huh? I’d have liked to have seen them kill each other.

_-Red recognizes the voice as Dwight. He emerges from the shadows.-_

Dwight: So he’s working with those two looters now? Hmph. Well trash does attract more trash. He’s only working with those filthy scavengers because they’re DIY guys. They work when and where they want and quit when they want to. Half the time they bring back junk. Nothing valuable.

Savior #3: They probably keep it hidden. At least that’s what Matt says. He watches their trucks.

Dwight: He’s worse than those three. They’re too damn lazy to do what they’re supposed to, so they’re doing all the grunt work. (Lights a cigarette) But mark my words, one of them is gonna bite the dust...and personally, I hope it’s Lou. He’s mouthy, cocky, and reckless...not at all like his sister.

_-Red glares at Dwight and clenches his fist. Meanwhile, the other men speak up.-_

Savior #2: Mmm little Lolita...she’s gorgeous. Her eyes are like hazel gems.

Savior #3: And her hair...damn. She’s got a nice little body on her too!

Savior #1: Hey, I heard she turned down Negan’s proposal!

Savior #2: What??

Dwight: Oh she did. I was there. He was disappointed she said no.

Savior #3: Those ladies have it really easy. Never have to do much of anything. She’d have it all! But she chose to stay working for points with her brother.

Dwight: It’s a damn shame. (Takes a drag) But like I said...trash attracts trash. She’s alright, Lou’s pathetic, and Red is the same. Just a loser who got lucky.

Savior #1: Don’t be salty because he gave you a black eye for a week! How’s your sight by the way?

_-All the men laugh as Dwight finishes his cigarette. He flips them off and walks to the door. Red walks and hides down a nearby corridor.-_

Dwight: Fuck you guys. I gotta get back. I’ll see ya!

Savior #2: Later D!

_-Dwight walks out of the room and down the hall. After he disappears Red continues his walk back to his room. He opens the door and walks to his bed. He kicks his shoes off and lays down, staring once more at the ceiling.-_

Red: (Thinking) I didn’t expect everyone to like me...I’m just trying to survive like everyone else here.

_-He closes his eyes and dreams of a memory. He opens his eyes in his tent after hearing faint talking. Eugene is talking to Abraham about Red.-_

Eugene: ...I am simply stating that I do not think it wise to allow an outsider in. He does not have the proper survival skills.

Abraham: For a man with smarts, you sure are a dumbass, Eugene. How do you think he made his way down to damn near the coast from the plains?!

Eugene: Circumstance. We do not know how he made it down here but that is irrelevant. If you mean to have him accompany us then that is your decision, but the consequences are on you, Sergeant.

_-Eugene walks away. Red walks up behind Abraham.-_

Red: That’s the guy you’re protecting? Kind of a stick in the mud isn’t he?

Abraham: He’s an acquired taste that’s for sure. You alright?

Red: I am now, sir. Thank you for your kindness.

Abraham: (grins) Why’re you so formal all of a sudden?

Red: Force of habit I guess. Maybe Egghead will talk to me like a decent person if I do.

Abraham: HAHAHA!! Egghead?! You crack me up kid.

_-Red grins. The day moves forward and the group resume their journey. Rosita walks ahead as Abraham and Red guard Eugene. They arrive near a wooded area and Rosita stops.-_

Abraham: What is it?

Rosita: I hear something...

_-They look around. Red hears the groaning of Walkers getting close to them.-_

Red: I do. Dead ones. They’re getting closer. We better move or find some shelter.

_-As Red tries to walk ahead, an arm reaches up and grabs his leg.-_

Red: Oh shit! (Stabs its arm) No Red meat for you...TODAY!

_-He stabs the walker in its head, but slowly more and walkers surround the area.-_

Abraham: Fuckin’ bitch...C’MON!!

_-They run away, killing several walkers. As they run, Eugene is grabbed by another crawling Walker. He falls.-_

Eugene: H-help...HELP!

_-Abraham and Rosita are busy killing other walkers. Red runs toward Eugene who tries to kick off the walker. Red jumps up and crushes its head as he lands. He takes two knives and throws them, hitting two more who fall down. He takes his hunting knife and kills several more. Afterwards, he walks to Eugene.-_

Red: Don’t just lay there. Are you alright?

Eugene: Y-yes...I believe so.

_-Red extends a hand and helps him to his feet. Eugene dusts himself off.-_

Red: C’mon, Egghead. We gotta help the others.

_-Red runs ahead. Eugene shouts out to him.-_

Eugene: I’d appreciate if you didn’t call me that!

_-He follows and they catch up. Rosita and Abraham, having handled the rest of the dead, walk toward them.-_

Abraham: That’s all of ‘em...where the hell did you two go?

Red: He tripped. I helped. They didn’t want Egg salad.

Eugene: I said I’d appreciate it if you did not call me an “Egghead.”

Rosita: (chuckles) That’s actually kind of funny.

Abraham: Alright enough. (Looks around) Looks like we’re in the clear.

Red: For now. It’ll be dark soon and more will come. We better find somewhere and set up.

Abraham: Whoa! Look who’s callin’ the shots now!

Red: I...Sorry. I was just...-

Abraham: I’m givin’ you shit. (Winks) You’re right. Let’s get the hell outta here.

_-They continue trekking until they reach a secluded area. Rosita looks around.-_

Rosita: Here should be fine. I can see around for a few miles so we’ll see if there’s any trouble.

_-She walks and sets up her tent. Red helps Eugene set up his tent. Afterwards he walks to Abraham.-_

Red: Do you want me to have first watch?

Abraham: Who you? Hell no. You’ll fall asleep. You’re still exhausted from your prior trip and I can’t risk it. Your eyes look like a damn raccoon.

Red: Oh well thanks Ginger Snap, that makes me feel terrific.

Abraham: Whoa! Easy there. I’m just sayin’ get some rest.

Red: (sighs) Yes sir.

_-As he turns to walk away, Abraham yells to him.-_

Abraham: Hey kid! (Red looks back and he smiles) Good job today. Nice to find someone who can hold their own.

_-Red nods and grabs his sleeping bag out of his backpack. The sun sets and Abraham walks around watching the campsite. Rosita has retired to her tent. Eugene walks up to Red.-_

Eugene: Mr. Red, may I speak to you?

Red: What’s up, Egghead?

Eugene: (sighs) I just wanted to tell you I am grateful to you for saving my life today. I had doubted your abilities and you proved me wrong.

Red: Anytime. Someone’s gotta watch your back.

Eugene: Second, if I may, I noticed you have no shelter this evening.

Red: Yeah my tent got trashed back in San Antonio. Been roughin’ it ever since.

Eugene: Well my tent has space if you would like to stay in there. I offer it as a sign of trust  for earlier this afternoon.

Red: Well...I appreciate it. Yeah. I’ll stay with you. Thanks Egg...err...Eugene.

_-Eugene nods his head and enters his tent. Red grabs his sleeping bag and follows. He lays down and looks out at the stars. He smiles and lays down. He wakes up back in present day and looks around his room to see the sun has risen.-_

Red: (Thinking) Well they can say what they want...about me...Lou...Lolita...I know we’re a good team. First impressions aren’t always correct. I’ll show them that.

 _-He slips his shoes back on and walks out toward the cafeteria._ -

Red: Today’s a new day.

[End]


	10. I Am Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Louis are given an offer they can’t refuse. Also Lolita explains their past.

_-Red wakes up in the morning and gets dressed. He walks to the cafeteria and gets his breakfast. Once more he walks to Louis and Lolita’s table and sits down. Louis grasps his head.-_

Louis: Ohhhh...fuck...

Red: Heh. What happened to you?

Lolita: Well he decided to finish the bottle and then half of another after you left. Didn’t you, Lou?

Louis: (groggily) Ughh...I’m never drinkin’ again...

_-Lolita gets up and goes to get a tray of food for her and Louis. She comes back to the table and speaks with a soft intensity.-_

Lolita: Oh Lou...I know you’re feeling crappy today...but not nearly as crappy as me...

_-She slams the tray down on the table making Lou grasp his head tighter.-_

Lolita: Listening to your unnecessarily LOUD...(slams tray again) METAL AT 2 AM!

Louis: Ow!! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!

_-Lolita slams the tray down again and goes to sit down. Red looks at the eggs and sausage.-_

Red: I think it’s dead...

Lolita: Sit up and eat, Lou. You’ll feel better. (Gets up) I’ll be right back.

_-She walks away from the table as Louis sits up and begins to eat. Red leans over and whispers to him.-_

Red: (softly) She’s scary when she’s angry...

Louis: (Groans) Ohhh...that ain’t even the half of it...she can get scarier...

Red: Jesus...

_-They eat in stunned silence as Lolita returns, a smile on her face as if nothing had happened.-_

Lolita: (Smiles) Ooh! Sorry. I’m not myself today.

_-Louis pauses for a moment then quickly stands.-_

Louis: Ugh...I don’t feel so good...

_-He looks at Lolita who shoots him a glare then he holds his hands over his mouth then sprints toward their room. Lolita looks back at Red.-_

Lolita: Don’t know why he’s so skittish. (Smiles)

_-Red just stares and finishes his food in silence. Afterwards he takes his and Louis’ trays back and Lolita follows. They walk down the hallway together back to their rooms. Red remembers what Dwight had said about her turning down a proposal and decides to ask her about it. He clears his throat.-_

Red: Lolita...can I ask you something?

Lolita: Of course.

Red: Is it true...you turned Negan’s proposal down?

Lolita: (softly chuckles) Hmm...did Dwight tell you?

Red: Not exactly. I passed by this room and he was talking to these dudes about it.

Lolita: He’s never really liked us...but yeah. I did.

Red: Why? What does he mean by “proposal?”

_-She looks at him and smiles, surprised.-_

Lolita: What? You don’t know?

Red: Know what?

Lolita: You’ve been to his room, right? Negan’s.

Red: Yeah. A few times. Why?

Lolita: Do you remember the women there? The ones in the black dresses?

_-Red nods. She has a small smile on her face.-_

Lolita: Last night when Lou asked you about Negan...and I said he does what he wants with people...they’re an example of that. Those are his “wives.” They agreed to marry him and in return they don’t have to work or anything really. They don’t even have to sleep with him if they don’t want to.

Red: (That explains it...)

Lolita: When me, Diamond, and Lou first came here… He put us in some cells downstairs. We waited there for a few days before he finally came to talk to us… He put Lou through some physical training kind of like he did with you. Then when time came for my initiation, he stopped. He looked at me and smiled that stupid smile...God knows he’s handsome...

Red: (You’re telling me. I love his smile too...)

Lolita: Well he told me...(imitates Negan) Darling you’re drop dead GORGEOUS! I’ll let you and your boyfriend stay if you do one thing for me.

Red: Whoa. He called Lou your boyfriend?

Lolita: He didn’t know. Cause we don’t really look alike. I told him he was my brother...then he looked at Diamond and said...(imitates him once more) You could have everything...if you’ll marry me. (Chuckles) I told him no. I told him that we came as a family and we intend to survive as one. So I put myself through some training too.

_-Suddenly she swings toward Red and he jumps back. She swings again and holds her fist inches away from his face. She smiles.-_

Lolita: I can hold my own. I sparred with some of the other girls. He hated it because he didn’t want me to hurt my “angelic face”...heh. Something corny like that...but I told him I was gonna stick by my brother and my niece no matter what.

Red: So how did you guys land the scavenging gig?

Lolita: Look around...

_-Red turns and looks at some of the patches done to the factory and notices patches in the fence.-_

Lolita: There were holes all around this place. Me and Lou asked him if we could fix it and we went to a scrap yard and got some sheet metal and fixed this place up as best as we could. Even found some goodies along the way. Lou’s turntable...the furniture in Negan’s room...have you seen his bed? That was us. He said we brought good shit so he wanted us to make a system and scavenge for anything useful.

Red: I see.

Lolita: Those three who are always down by the entrance gate...they tried to steal our stuff twice. The second time Negan caught them. They lost their rooms and whatever other privileges they had and now they do grunt work.

Red: Privileges...?

Lolita: You’ll see. Negan says we earn everything we have. The harder we work...or in our case the better stuff we find...we earn goodies in return. Lou wants to be a Lieutenant though.

Red: A lieutenant?

Lolita: They’re like Simon. They go on scouting missions, collections, and they don’t need points. They have first dibs at everything. He could use the perks for Diamond. He’ll do anything for her. Heh.

_-Lolita turns and smiles at Red and nudges him.-_

Lolita: You chose to stay with us. That’s cool. But I’m sure Negan has other plans for you.

Red: I’m not sure. But maybe if I can have my own crew I’d put you guys first.

_-She smiles and hugs Red.-_

Lolita: You remind me of a person I used to know. Before all this.

Red: You remind me of someone also.

Lolita: Maybe we knew each other in another life.

_-She turns and walks down a separate hallway-_

Lolita: I’m gonna go check on Lou. He’s so fucking hungover. Haha! We’ll radio you when we’re heading to the docks.

Red: Alright. (Smiles)

_-Red watches as Lolita walks out of sight. Red turns and walks to his room. As he opens the door, he hears Negan yell to him.-_

Negan: (distantly) RED!

_-Red turns around,having heard him, and sees Negan walking to him. Negan arrives and grins.-_

Negan: Where have you been hiding, boy? I haven’t seen you in days!

Red: I’m sorry sir.

Negan: Can I come in?

_-Red nods and stands aside as Negan walks into Red’s room. He whistles a tune and turns toward Red as he shuts the door.-_

Negan: You always look so fuckin’ down in the dumps. What’s wrong?

Red: Nothing! I promise sir.

 _-He winks as Red’s faces burns red. Negan laughs softly._ -

Negan: Now...I wanted to talk to you.

Red: Alright...(clears his throat) What can I do for you?

Negan: Well you’ve been doing such a good job lately that I wanted to ask you...you ever thought about movin’ up in the ranks?

Red: I’m open to it, yes sir.

Negan: Well Red...you have an opportunity now. I wanna ask you to be one of my Lieutenants. You’ll go on runs with me and Simon...you get first shot at whatever you want...(Looks at Red’s tattered shoes) Like maybe some new boots. (Looks back up to Red) What do ya say?

_-Red looks at Negan, Lolita’s voice echoing in his head.-_

Lolita: [Lou wants to be a lieutenant...he could use the perks for Diamond...he’ll do anything for her.]

_-Red looks up at Negan.-_

Red: I’m flattered sir. But I think that Louis is more deserving of a Lieutenant position. I’m still new here.

_-Negan looks at Red and raises an eyebrow in shock.-_

Negan: You sure about that boy?

Red: Yes I am. He’s got his little girl to think about. It’s just me here.

Negan: (nods) Tell ya what...go get him. You and Lou meet me and Simon out by the bikes in 20 minutes.

Red: Yes sir.

_-Negan picks up Lucille and puts her over his shoulder. He winks at Red as he exits, whistling again. Red grabs his radio and walks to Lolita and Louis’ room. He knocks on the door. Lolita answers.-_

Lolita: Red! C’mon in.

_-Red walks inside. He hears loud snoring coming from an adjacent room. He looks at Lolita.-_

Red: Is that...?

Lolita: Lou? Yep. He came back and passed out.

Red: Ah I see...well I need to wake him up. Negan just talked to me. He said for me and Lou to meet him in 20.

Lolita: Oh! Alright. Lemme go wake him up.

_-Lolita walks to the sink and fills a glass with water. She looks at Red and smiles, humming a song as she enters one of the rooms and Red goes and sits in one of the chairs. He whistles a tune himself when suddenly he hears water splash and a yell.-_

Louis: AHHH!!

Lolita: Wake up!

Louis: I’M UP!! Jesus that’s cold. What the hell’d you do that for?!

_-In the common area, Red snickers. Lolita continues to talk to Louis in the other room.-_

Lolita: Red’s here! You need to go with him to talk to Negan!

Louis: You couldn’t just shake me and tell me that?! I gotta change now!

Lolita: We both know you wouldn’t have budged. Now pipe down and get changed. You gotta be there in 20 minutes!

_-Louis mutters under his breath as he gets up and changes his shirt. Lolita walks to Red and sits down.-_

Lolita: He’ll be here in a moment! (Smiles)

Red: You’re kinda scary...

Lolita: I know. This is my way of getting back at him for keeping me up most of the night.

Red: Well maybe you can get some rest while we’re gone.

_-She nods her head. After a minute, Louis walks in. He looks at Lolita and shakes his head.-_

Louis: Well...you ready?

Red: Are you alright?

Louis: (Looks at Lolita then back to Red) Yeah...just wet. Let’s go.

_-Red stands and they walk toward the door and exit. Lolita smiles as they walk down the hallway. Red looks at Lou and chuckles. Lou looks up at Red.-_

Louis: Do you know what this is about?

Red: No...he just came and talked to me for a moment...then asked to see us.

_-Louis nods his head as they walk to the outside. They go to an area with several motorcycles. Red looks at them in amazement.-_

Red: (whistles) Wow. This is awesome!

_-From behind, Negan greets them.-_

Negan: Aren’t they? We went through a lot of trouble to round these up, didn’t we Lou?

_-Louis and Red turn toward him. Negan swings his bat as Simon walks behind him. They stand across from each other. Negan grins and looks at Louis.-_

Negan: Louis...(Looks to Red) Red... I’ve been talking it over with Simon...

_-Red takes a deep breath.-_

Red: (Please pick Lou...)

_-Simon clears his throat and looks to them both.-_

Simon: Truth is there’s not much left to scavenge around here...a lot of shit we get now comes from the tributes...

Red: (Tributes?)

Simon: Louis. I’ve been watching you. I’m impressed with your work. I’d like to ask you to be a lieutenant for me.

_-Louis’ eyes bug and Red smiles. Louis stammers.-_

Louis: Uhh..I...I...ahem...I accept sir. I won’t let ya down.

Simon: I know you won’t. You’ll go with me to setup and maintain the outposts also to go collect tributes...that kind of stuff.

Negan: And Red...you’ll be a lieutenant for me. Wherever I go, you go. And best part is...you both don’t need points and you’ll get dibs at whatever you’d like.

_-Red and Louis smile at this. They are caught aback though when the doors open and several Saviors walk out and surround the four men. Red and Louis look around, concerned. Negan walks forward, his face now a cold stare.-_

Negan: But first...I gotta know you’re one of us...

_-He holds his bat up and points it at one of the men.-_

Negan: Who are you?

Savior #1: Negan.

Red: (That’s what...)

_-Points to another.-_

Negan: Who are YOU?

Savior #2: Negan.

Negan: (Holds his arms out) Who are all of you?

Saviors: (in unison) We are Negan!

_-Negan smiles and points his bat at Louis.-_

Negan: Answer the right way....and the deal is set. Answer wrong and...well...let’s hope you don’t find out...so...Who are you?

Louis: Negan. I’m Negan.

Negan: Good...(points at Red) You’ve had plenty of time to think...Who are you?

_-Red looks at the men surrounding him, then to Simon, then at Louis. Red takes a deep breath and stares Negan in his eyes.-_

Red: I am Negan.

_-Negan’s stare breaks as he smiles a wide grin. He looks at Simon.-_

Negan: Simon...take Lou and get him acquainted with your guys and then set up the satellite outpost. I’ll deal with Mr. Red here...

_-Simon nods and looks to Louis who follows. He looks back at Red and nods. Red holds two fingers to his head in a salute and Louis walks off with Simon. The other men follow or retreat back inside. Negan walks closer to Red.-_

Negan: I’ll walk you to your room...

_-He wraps an arm around Red’s neck and they walk back toward Red’s room.-_

[End]


	11. What I Truly Want, It’s Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red & Negan consummate their relationship.  
> (Don’t read this chapter if guy-on-guy material offends you!)

_-Negan walks with Red back to his room. They enter and Red closes the door behind them. Negan sits Lucille in the chair and sits on the arm. Red walks to the kitchenette and gets two beers out of the fridge.-_

Red: Here. Thought maybe you’d like a drink.

_-He hands Negan a beer. Negan takes it and smiles as Red pops the top off.-_

Negan: I’d love one...(holds the bottle up) Cheers!

Red: Cheers...

_-They cheers each other and drink. After taking a swig, Negan looks at Red who was looking at the bat. He chuckles.-_

Negan: Heh...how rude of me. You’ve not been properly introduced to her.

Red: Her?

Negan: Yes sir...

_-Negan finishes his beer then stands to goes pick the bat up. He walks toward Red.-_

Negan: This is Lucille. She is awesome.

Red: Lucille...

_-He looms in closer to him, rubbing Lucille against Red’s face several times, the barb wire catching his beard. Red shudders.-_

Red: (I’m enjoying this...a little too much...)

_-Negan lowers and sets Lucille aside, resting her back in Red’s chair. He grabs Red’s neck gently and moves his face closer to him, his breath hitting Red’s face.-_

Negan: You didn’t think I forgot about the other day did ya? No...and I gotta tell you...I don’t usually kiss men...but you were amazing.

_-Red’s body trembles now. Negan growls lightly before moving in. Once more his lips meet Red’s and they kiss once again. Red grabs Negan’s other arm as they passionately make out.-_

Red: (Good God...this man is hot...)

_-Negan pulls away after a minute. He moves his hand away from Red’s neck.-_

Negan: Yeah...that was nice...

_-They kiss again, this time with more intensity. Red pulls Negan’s jacket off and tosses it on the chair as well.-_

Negan: Damn...You’re feisty aren’t ya?

Red: Shut up and kiss me...

 _-Red grabs the man and pushes him onto his bed. He climbs on top of_ _him.-_

Negan: Think you could get used to this?

Red: I think I can...only one way to find out...

- _Red begins kissing Negan on his neck. The man groans in pleasure and begins to grab at his growing erection as Red continues, his hands wandering across Negan’s slender but built body.-_

Red: (Damn...he’s hairy...and built...and at least in this moment...he’s all mine.)

_-He begins to pull Negan’s shirt off.-_

Negan: Oh yeah...it’s gettin’ kinda hot in here...

_-Red pulls Negan’s shirt off. He then grabs Red’s shirt but he stops him.-_

Red: No I...

Negan: What’s wrong?

Red: I just...I’m not built like you.

Negan: So what? (Runs his hand across Red’s stomach) Don’t be shy because you’re bigger, boy...I think it’s great. And trust me...we wouldn’t be here if I didn’t like ya.

_-Negan pulls Red’s shirt off and pins him down. He returns the favor by kissing and biting Red’s neck. Red groans. In his head he remembers Abe kissing him in the same way.-_

Abraham/Negan: You feel so nice boy...

 _-Red abruptly grabs Negan’s wrists._ -

Red: I’m sorry...I can’t..

Negan: What’s wrong?

Red: I’m just...

Negan: Nervous?

_-Red nods. Negan grabs his face, his eyes full of arousal and understanding.-_

Negan: Don’t be...(he whispers into Red’s ear) I’ll be gentle...

_-Then, he bites Red neck and Red groans softly. Red climbs on top of Negan again and works his way down to his waist. Negan kicks off his boots as Red slowly unbuttons his belt and pulls his pants off, his boxers pitching a tent.-_

Negan: What are you gonna do for me boy?

_-Red pulls his boxers down and slowly sucks on his rock hard tool. Negan groans and grabs the back of Red’s head, forcing him down making him gag.-_

Negan: Agh...that’s right...choke on me boy...

_-Red continues and Negan keeps on groaning and sighing softly.-_

Negan: Damn...you make daddy feel good...fuck yes you do.

Red: (stops) It’s been a while.

Negan: I didn’t tell you to quit. Get back down there.

_-Red grins and goes back. Negan forces his head down several times before pulling Red’s clothes off. Red lays facedown as Negan eats him out and then begins to slowly fuck him. The man felt so good inside him. Red moans softly.-_

Red: Fuck me daddy...

Negan: Don’t you worry...I’ll take good care of you...

_-He bucks harder and hard, wrapping a hand around Red’s neck and tightens. Red gasps as Negan grunts, harder and harder he thrusts. He kisses Red’s neck sensually and he begins to tense.-_

Negan: I’m gonna...I’m gonna...

_-He pulls out as he shoots his load on Red’s back. Negan moans loudly.-_

Negan: FUCK! Ohhhh Christ...

_-Negan falls back on the bed.-_

Negan: (pants) Damn...that was awesome...

Red: (pants) I’ll say...It’s been a while...(Sighs and gets up) I better clean off...

_-He walks into the bathroom and showers. As he does, Negan walks in and joins him.-_

Negan: Howdy.

Red: Ah! Negan! What are you...-?

Negan: Easy. It ain’t nothin’ I haven’t seen already...(Winks)

_-Red rinses off and steps out to clean himself up as Negan whistles in the shower.-_

Red: (He’s like a big kid...heh. I like it.)

_-Red puts his pants back on as Negan walks out and does the same. Red looks at him.-_

Red: Can I ask you something, sir?

Negan: Shoot.

Red: You said you don’t kiss guys...was there someone before?

Negan: (chuckles) Why? You gettin’ jealous?

Red: (blushes) No sir...Just curious.

Negan: Haha...I’m teasin’. There was one...I loved him. He was...really special. You kind of remind me of him.

Red: Really?

Negan: But we can talk more about that some other time. You told me about your friend that you travelled with before you found us...were you and him...?

- _He looks at Red. Red smiles.-_

Red: Yes. He was an amazing lover and fierce friend. I’d like to see him again someday...

Negan: I know what you mean...(takes a deep breath) But...Right now I’m just enjoying the present.

Red: Yeah...maybe you’re right.

_-Red lays down on his bed. Negan lays next to him.-_

Negan: You wore me out...how’s about we get a little nap in?

Red: I’ll take you up on that.

 _-He turns and lays his head on Negan’s chest and he dozes off._ -

[End]

 


	12. I Will Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red decides to stay at The Sanctuary. Also someone is out in the woods...

_-A few hours pass and Red opens his eyes.-_

Red: (groggily) Mmm...Abe..?

_-He hears Negan softly snoozing and Red turns to him. He lays back and looks at the ceiling.-_

Red: (Yeah...I’d love to see Abe again...Eugene and Rosita too. They were my friends but I’m sure they’re long gone by now...)

_-He gets up and walks to the window as the sun gets lower, the orange enveloping the room.-_

Red: (Lolita...Lou...Diamond...Negan...Heh even Spearhead...they’re my family now...)

_-As he stands there, a voice comes in on Negan’s walkie.-_

Simon: (through radio) Negan sir...Outpost is up and functional...Making a list of supplies we’ll need. Over.

_-As he finishes talking Negan stirs.-_

Negan: Mmm...wha...? Oh shit! (Sits up quickly and grabs radio) Yeah...yeah...You didn’t have any trouble did ya?

Simon: No sir...Everything went smoothly. We are loading up and heading back. Just in time for dinner.

Negan: (into radio) Good. Radio if there’s trouble.

Simon: Copy that.

_-The radio goes quiet and Negan looks to Red and grins.-_

Negan: You get any sleep?

Red: A little, yes. (Smirks) It’s already sundown.

Negan: Damn. I slept pretty hard. Well...(stands) Better get ready to meet ol’ Simon. You come with me. Tomorrow I’ll give your assignment. How’s that sound?

Red: Sounds good sir.

_-Negan smiles as he enters the restroom. Red gets ready and Negan comes out.-_

Negan: Look what you did to me boy. I’ve got bites everywhere! (Looks at Red) Heh...well I guess we’re even.

Red: (grabs his neck) No! You didn’t! Bastard...(chuckles)

Negan: Oh well. I don’t give a fucking FUCK! And...whoever else has eyes on ya will know you’re mine boy.

_-They exit the room and walk to the docks. As they arrive, Simon and his group return. Negan walks to meet Simon and they talk amongst themselves as Louis walks to Red.-_

Red: How’d it go?

Louis: Not too bad, man. Just helped them unload a shitload of crates and then made a list of stuff...which by the way Simon’s probably gonna talk to you about that in the morning. Now then! I’m gonna go get the girls and bring em to dinner. Wanna come by?

Red: Alright.

_-They walk to Louis & Lolita’s apartment. Red glances back at Negan who just winks. Red turns and follows Lou. They open the door and see a blonde woman sitting with Diamond helping her with some math problems.-_

Woman: Now we mutliply here and what do we get now?

Diamond: 144?

Woman: That’s right! Well that’s all for today.

_-She stands up and turns to Louis and gasps.-_

Woman: Oh! Sorry! I didn’t see you there, Lou.

Louis: It’s all right. (Turns to Red) Red, this is Amanda! As you can see, she’s the one who watches and tutors Diamond.

 _-Amanda walks to Red and shakes his hand._ -

Amanda: Ohh this is Red? Lolita talks a storm about you!

Red: Oh really?

Amanda: She says you’re quite the bareknuckle boxer!

Louis: Knocked me out!

Red: Technically we knocked each other out.

_-Amanda laughs as she exits the room. Diamond runs to Louis.-_

Diamond: Daddy!

Louis: Hey baby girl! (Hugs and picks her up)

Diamond: (kisses Lou’s cheek) I missed you.

Louis: Ah I missed you too sweetie! (Kisses her) Where’s your aunt Lolita?

Diamond: She’s in her room! I’ll go get her!

 _-Louis puts her down and she walks to Lolita’s room. She knocks on the door and enters. Meanwhile, Lou and Red walk back to the living area. Louis grabs another bottle of whisky and three glasses. He sets them on the table._ -

Louis: I’ll be back. Gotta piss.

_-Red sits down as he walks to the back rooms. Red stands and looks at the vinyl records. He skips through them as Lolita enters the room. She stands in the doorway for a minute before speaking up.-_

Lolita: Find anything you like?

_-Red fumbles and almost drops a record but catches it. Lolita chuckles and sits down.-_

Red: Sorry I was...ahem...just curious.

Lolita: Don’t be sorry. (Smiles) So that must’ve been some talk because y’all were both gone all afternoon.

Red: Sorry. Everything just happened so quickly.

Lolita: So what happened?

_-Louis returns and explains.-_

Louis: Negan and Simon asked us to be Lieutenants! We accepted and I went to setup an outpost with Simon.

Lolita: (claps excitedly) Oh! Congratulations guys!

Louis: That’s what THIS is for! Hahaha!

Lolita: (glares) What happened to “I’m not drinking again”, Lou?

Louis: This is a special occasion! And I promise I’ll be good this time.

- _He pours them each a drink and they cheers to each other and drink. Afterwards, Diamond returns and sits with Louis. Red bends down to pour himself another drink when Louis sees his neck.-_

Louis: Well I see your first day was hard too, hickey monster! (Laughs)

_-Lolita gasps as Red sits up quickly, covering his neck and his face blushing bright red. Diamond points at him.-_

Diamond: THAT’S why he’s called Red!

_-Lolita and Louis burst into loud laughter. Red stands up and chugs his drink, trying not to laugh. He walks to the door.-_

Red: Assholes. I’ll see y’all in the morning.

_-He leaves as Louis and Lolita regain their composure. Lou pours another drink as Diamond looks at Lolita then back to her father.-_

Diamond: What’s a “Hickey monster?”

 _-Louis buried his face in his hands and Lolita laughs out loud again. Lou looks at Diamond_.-

Louis: Ummm...sweetie...go get a soda...

_-He drinks his whiskey and laughs. Elsewhere Red returns to his room and takes his shoes off and lays on the bed. He rubs his neck.-_

Red: Negan you dick...(chuckles)

_-Red relaxes and drifts off into slumber. The next morning, Red prepares the supplies for Louis and Simon then afterwards Negan has him take inventory. Once he finishes, he takes the log back to Negan. He knocks on the door and the red-headed girl opens it.-_

Frankie: Yes?

Red: Is Negan available? I’ve got the logs for him...

Frankie: (Looks at Red and Smiles) Sure! C’mon in...

_-Red enters and follows the woman. She points to a couch and Red sits down as she enters the other room. Red looks around for a moment before she returns.-_

Frankie: He’ll be out soon.

Red: Thank you...

_-She sits next to him. Soon, a dark-haired woman sits next to them as well.-_

Frankie: I’m Frankie.

Tanya: I’m Tanya.

Red: Umm...I’m...

Frankie: We know...Red! Negan talks about you a lot.

_-She walks behind Red and puts a hand on his shoulder.-_

Frankie: Would you like a drink?

Red: Oh...uhh...S-sure...

_-She smiles and pours him some bourbon. She gives him the glass as Negan enters. He holds his arms up.-_

Negan: Red! Nice of you to come by...heh heh...

_-He walks to Red and Red stands to hand Negan the logs.-_

Red: Here you go sir...

Negan: Is it all nice and organized for me? That way I can assign the proper tributes?

Red: Umm yes sir...

Negan: (Smiles) C’mon. Follow me.

 _-He smiles as he enters the other room and Red follows as usual. He sits down as Negan grabs his glasses and begins to review the logs. Red softly hums a song as Negan works. Afterwards he looks at Red._ -

Negan: Nice! You’ve done a great job here...and I want you to know I’m glad you decided to stay with us.

Red: I thought about what you said the other day...about living in this moment...

Negan: Yeah...?

Red: My old friends are probably long gone...but I’ve got you guys now. And I’m grateful...

_-Red gets up and sits next to Negan. He puts a hand on his thigh the same way Negan did to him when he first arrived.-_

Red: Thanks for saving my life...

_-Negan and Red kiss each other hard. Red wraps his arms around Negan’s neck. They pull away.-_

Negan: Welcome home...

_-Red smiles. Elsewhere, we see a boy walking through the woods, he arrives at a secluded cabin. The man takes his plaid flannel off and sets it on a chair on the porch of the cabin. He walks to check some small traps he rigged. As he does, an unknown person holds a crossbow to the back of his head.-_

Boy: Whoa...Easy there...

Man: Shut your damn mouth...put your hands up...

_-The boy turns around slowly.-_

Man: Who are you?!

Jesse: My name is Jesse...

**_[End of “A New Beginning”]_ **


End file.
